Yule Dreams
by Wheatiez
Summary: Uh..... Read to find out!
1. Chapter One

Yule Dreams A Hogwarts Fan Fiction  
  
Disclaimer:I only own the made up charecters. I wish I owned George. Rating: pg-13 some violence and some language A/N: I would like to thank Bronzed Monkey, and Tiger of Jewels for this! They always RP! Chapter One :|: Once Upon A Breakfast  
  
As Danikka walked into the Great Hall, she looked at the Gryffindor table. She spotted George and smiled. "Hello George," she said, walking up to him. "Mind if I sit by you, then?" "Not at all," he replied. "In fact, I was going to ask you to sit by me, anyways." "Oh really?" she said. "Yes, really," George laughed. "I need to talk to you." "Alright, talk then." "Well, I was wondering if you would like to, well, what I mean to say is." He stopped, because Harry walked over to them. "Oh, sorry George, go ahead and finish," said Harry. "Alright, Danikka," he said nervously. "Would you take me out onto the Quidditch Pitch later and show me how to be a chaser? I like being a beater, but it gets boring." "Alright then," she smiled. "What did you want, Harry?" She had a quizzical look on her face. "Umm, Danikka." He stuttered. "Would you go, go to the Yule Ball with me?" He blushed. "Oh Harry, I'd love to, but I'm sorry, I was planning on asking someone else." she turned away, blushing. "Alright then," he said, and walked away.  
  
"So George, shall we go out to the Pitch, then?" she looked at him. "Okay, let's go." He stood up and followed her. "So," said George. "Did you just say that to Harry because you already have a date?" "No," she frowned. "I don't have a date, sadly. It's just I don't like Harry all that much." "Oh," said George. "Well, who do you like?" "Like I would tell you!" she yelled. "Sorry." said George. "It's alright, I just haven't even told Angelina or Katie yet, and they are like, my best friends!" "So, George, who are you going to the ball with?" "Well," said George. "When I was talking to you in the Great Hall, I wasn't planning on asking you to help me with quidditch. I was going to well, ask you to go to the ball with me." "Really?" she said. "I'd love to!" "Really?" asked George. "Yes," said Danikka. "Yes."  
  
A/N: So, it was short, I was tired! 


	2. Chapter Two

Yule Dreams A Hogwarts Fan Fiction  
  
Disclaimer:I only own the made up charecters. I wish I owned George. Rating: pg-13 some violence and some language A/N: I would like to thank Bronzed Monkey and Tiger of Jewels for this! They are on RP all of the time!  
  
Chapter Two :|: Midnight Meeting  
  
Danikka rolled over and looked at the digital alarm clock next to her bed. It read 12:00 AM. "It's only midnight?" she said to herself. She got out of bed, and put on her bathrobe. She walked down the stairs to the common room. She froze when she heard the page of a magazine turn. "Who's that?" she said. "Oh, hello, Danikka."  
  
George turned around, and looked at her. "What are you doing up?" he asked her. "I couldn't sleep," she laughed. "Why are you up?" "Well, it's kind of stupid, really," he said. "What is it? I'll tell you why I'm awake, if you tell me," she said. "Well," he said. "I was, well, thinking about you," he blushed, and looked at her. "Really?" she asked. "I was thinking about you, too. That's why I am awake." She smiled, and walked over to him. "Really?" he asked her, a quizzical look on his face. "Yeah," she said. "Really."  
  
"So, want to sit down?" he asked her, patting the couch cushion next to him. "Alright," she said, and sat down. "So, are you nervous about our match against Slytherin?" he asked her. "Not really," she said. "They don't have a very good keeper." "Danikka, shut up," said George. "Their keeper is very good, it's just well, you're better!" "OH shut up," she said. "I need to go to sleep." "Alright," he said. "Good night." George looked at her, and gave her a hug. "Good night, George," she said as she walked up the dormitory stairs.  
  
A/N: I know that one was short, too. I will make chapter three a lot longer, okay? Please Review! 


	3. Chapter Three

Yule Dreams A Hogwarts Fan Fiction  
  
Disclaimer:I only own the made up charecters. I wish I owned George. Rating: pg-13 some violence and some language A/N: I would like to thank Bronzed Monkey and Tiger of Jewels for this! They are on RP all of the time!  
  
Chapter Three :|: Quidditch Dreams  
  
"Danikka, get up!" yelled her teammates. They were standing next to her bed in the girls dormitory. "Ahh!" she screamed. "What are you doing in here?!" "Getting you up. Let's go to the locker room." George winked at her. She shot him an evil look.  
  
After she changed into her quidditch robes, she grabbed her firebolt, and walked over to George. "Don't let any bludgers hit me, okay?" she asked him. "Alright," he said, and kissed her on the cheek. "Good luck."  
  
The announcer, Lee Jordan, began the commentary. "Here come the Gryffindors: The keeper, and captain, Oliver Wood! Your seeker, Harry Potter! Your beaters, the doomsday duo, Fred and George Weasley! And your chasers, Angleina Johnson, Katie Bell, and the best seeker since Yitzack Molitov in 1750, Danikka Leone!" The crowd cheered loudly for the Gryffindor team as they took off on their brooms. Lee continued his descriptive comentary.  
  
"Leone in posession of the quaffle for Gryffindor, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good Danikka! Argh, no, a near miss with that bludger there. Passes the quaffle to Katie Bell, who passes it back, wait no, it was intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing up the field - WHAM! - nice bludger work by George Weasley. Warrington drops the quaffle and it's caught by - Leone. Gryffindor back in posession, come on Danikka, nice swerve around Montague - DUCK DANIKKA THAT'S A BLUDGER! - SHE SCORES! TEN - ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!  
  
Danikka punched the air as she soared around the end of the field; the scarlet sea below was screaming with delight -  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
Danikka was nearly thrown off of her broom as Marcus Flint went smashing into her.  
  
"Sorry!" said Flint, as the crowd booed. "Sorry, didn't see her!"  
  
A moment later, Fred chucked his Beater's bat at the back of Flint's head. Flint's nose smashed into the handle of his broom, and began to bleed. "That will do!" shrieked Madam Hooch, zooming up to them. "Penalty shot to Gryffindor for deliberately attacking their chaser, penalty shot to slytherin for a deliberate attack on their chaser!"  
  
"Come off it, Miss!" howled George, but Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Angelina came forward to take the penalty.  
  
"Come on, Angelina," Lee yelled into the sudden silence that had descended upon the crowd. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY - ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Harry turned his firebolt so he could see the game, as Marcus Flint missed the shot.  
  
Suddenly, Harry was yelling. "WE WON!"  
  
"I don't believe it!" shrieked Lee. "Gryffindor's won the house cup, thanks to Harry Potter!  
  
A/N:Was that better? Please Review. 


End file.
